This invention relates to a transfer board and more particularly to a transfer board having a plurality of rollers mounted thereon to facilitate the transfer of a patient from a bed to a chair or the like.
Conventional transfer boards consist of a flat rectangular board usually having tapered opposite ends. The transfer board is normally positioned between a bed and the chair or the like to enable a patient to slide across the board to move from the bed to a chair, chair to commode, etc. It is especially difficult for a person to transfer herself between a bed and chair, for example, if the patient is a paraplegic.
One of the disadvantages of the conventional transfer board is that the top surface of the board tends to rip or pinch the patient's buttocks as the patient moves from one end of the board to the other.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved transfer board.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved transfer board including a plurality of rollers rotatably mounted thereon which facilitates the movement of the patient from one end of the board to the other.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transfer board having non-skid surfaces on the lower opposite ends thereof to aid in preventing the board from slipping during use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transfer board including means by which the patient may pull herself from one end of the board to the other.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.